


Liquid Courage

by myshoesarecrocs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clubbing, Dominant Porco Galliard, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Porco Galliard, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simp For Porco Galliard, Submissive Porco Galliard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshoesarecrocs/pseuds/myshoesarecrocs
Summary: It's your birthday and your friends take you out for the night. Porco Galliard is looking good, too good, and unbeknownst to you, they've made it a mission to finally see the two of you together. A little liquid courage never hurt anyone, right?
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm betraying everything I know by simping for Porco. I just spent how many years of my life cheering for the Survey Corps, and now here I am, writing smut for an enemy. Oh how the tables have turned. 
> 
> I have no regrets, though. Porco is fine as hell.

“Are you sure this is going to get his attention?”

“Listen, I don’t know much about fashion, but men are easy. All you have to do is show a little skin, and it’s all over.”

You cocked your head, staring at yourself in the mirror, “It’s not too much skin though, is it?”

A cool blue gaze stared at you ridiculously through the reflection, “It’s a club, not a kids birthday party. There’s bound to be skimpier outfits than this.”

It was your birthday and Annie Leonhart was helping you get ready for the celebration your friends had concocted. What was on the menu for that night? Drinks and dancing at one of the city clubs. You had never been to one before, choosing to go to the bar with them over the loud crowded clubs. They had been after you for a while now, and you’d finally given in when Bertholdt, of all people, gave the puppy dog eyes. How could you resist that?

The thing was, though, you had no idea what you were supposed to wear. When you went to the bar, it was more laid back, and so you got away with your sweatshirt and leggings. Club life was different though, and so you’d enlisted Annie’s help with the matter.

There was also the subject of Porco Galliard. Just his name could make you blush, that’s how badly you’d fallen for him. All those long days of training, of his encouragement and support, the way he’d poured himself into being a Warrior, it had made you realize one day, that you wanted nothing more than to feel his love. More than once you wondered what he would tase like. How his body would feel against yours.

The hang up with that, was one Pieck Finger. The rumors of Porco and Pieck’s ‘close friendship’ had been around forever, but no one had ever been able to confirm whether or not they were _that_ close. The pair didn’t make matters better for themselves. They were always together, always siding with each other, and not only once had they been seen leaving the bar together. You also noticed the way Pieck would look at him, the same way you imagined you did. Whether or not they really were together, you knew she cared for the Jaw, but you’d be dead before you just let her have him.

Reiner was an avid believer of the rumors and made it known, in which Annie would give him a shove when you were around. She had been the only one you’d confessed your feelings to, because you knew she could be trusted with any secrets. She was your closest friend, besides Porco of course.

So now, the night had come to finally make your move. To start rumors of your own. Annie had pulled out all the stops, bringing a tight, short maroon dress. It barely came down over your rump, plunging down to reveal your ample cleavage. Thin straps were the only things to cover your shoulders, a simple necklace falling to your sternum. It was a velvet dress, so the maroon had a black hue to it in the right lighting. It was, for all intents and purposes, a killer dress, and you had the perfect body for it. It was something you’d never worn before, and admittedly, a little uncomfortable with how revealing it was. Annie had reassured you, though, that this was the correct attire.

“Okay, I trust you.” You sighed, watching her spruce up your loose curls.

“Good, you’ll have him eating out of your palm by the end of the night.” Annie’s lips quirked, and you knew that was the extent of her devilish smile.

“Will Pieck be there?”

“Probably.”

You sighed. Great. That would make matters more complicated.

You yelped at a pinch on the back of your arm, looking back at Annie in surprise. Arms crossed in annoyance, she said, “You won’t win him over with that attitude. Have confidence. Porco’s arrogance incarnate, he needs someone who’s going to challenge him back.”

“So you’re saying I have to make the first move?”

“Give it half the night, if he hasn’t started anything, go after him. The worst he can say is no.” Annie shrugged.

“Yeah. Right.” That _was_ the worst that could happen. You tried to prepare yourself for being rejected, but you didn’t think it was quite possible. Your heart was set on Porco Galliard, and you hated not getting what you want.

The line to the club wound around the block when you finally showed up, and you groaned, “Are we even going to get in tonight?”

No sooner had you said it, than you saw Reiner waving to you from close to the front, Bertholdt and Porco standing next to him. Annie steered you in their direction, and you received dirty looks from a few of the people in line for cutting. Your heart leapt when you saw the tall blonde undercut, his eyes sweeping up and down your body before looking away. Was that a blush staining his cheeks?

“Took you guys long enough.” Reiner joked as you settled in next to them.

“It takes a little bit to clean up this good.” You shot back, glancing at Porco who was…talking to Pieck at his side. You hadn’t seen her when you arrived, and the sight was enough to dampen your mood.

You felt Annie’s arms slide around your left one, and she said, “And doesn’t our birthday girl clean up damn good?”

“Yeah, you look great Y/N.” Bertholdt replied with a smile.

“I didn’t know you could actually look sexy.” Reiner said, dodging a punch from you.

“Shows what you know!”

Finally the line moved forward and you were just able to squeeze into the building. It was dark and stuffy, the music blaring and thumping in your chest. A bar was the first thing you walked into, packed with people trying to get a drink. On the floor above you was another bar that was just as packed. Beyond that was a huge dance floor moving with bodies dancing to the music. Lights flashed from the DJ, and you felt your cheeks redden at the sight of poles and cages crawling with dancers. It was an electric atmosphere, and despite being somewhat nervous, you felt the urge to dive in.

“Y/N!” Reiner shouted over the music, “First dink is on me!”

“Thanks!” You grinned, following him to the bar. Once your group had their drinks, you migrated toward the dance floor.

“I’m going to find us a table!” Porco said loudly, motioning to the sides of the dance floor that were filled with tables.

You wanted to tell him to stay, to have someone else do it, but the other two boys nodded and told him to go. Pieck followed. Your mood soured further.

This caused you to down your drink right there on the spot, deciding you, as your docile, normal self, was never going to have the courage to match Porco’s brazenness like Annie had said. A little liquid courage had never hurt anyone…right?

Reiner and Bertholdt cheered you on while Annie handed you another drink seemingly out of thin air. You let yourself move to the music then, laughing with your friends and basking in the feeling of letting go. That night you wouldn’t care about Marley or Eldians or Warriors, you wouldn’t stress about all the work that needed to be done, the only goal you had, was going home with one person.

The night wore on, and the drinks kept flowing, and you eventually lost count of how much you’d had. You did know you had five shots now, or was it six? Either way, you were feeling good out on the dance floor, sweat glistening in the colored lights of the club. One thing was missing, though, and you glanced in his direction. Porco had yet to join you on the floor, still sitting at the table and talking to Pieck.

Finally she got up and left, probably to the bathroom, and you took the opportunity to shoot over to him. You shimmied up to the table, sitting down next to him with a huff. You were more exhausted than you’d thought.

“What are you doing over here?” You asked, taking a drink of whatever you were holding, “Come dance with us!”

“Nah, I don’t dance.” He held up his hands, “I’m just going to ride this one out.”

“But it’s my _birthday_ and you haven’t talked to me at all!” You pouted, making him glance away from you, “Have some fun!”

“I am having fun.”

“Oh, with Pieck.” It sounded more bitter than you’d intended.

“Yeah?”

“Hmm.” You rested your chin in your palm, watching as Bertholdt pulled Annie into him, the pair dancing sultrily among the rest. “You can’t even dance with me on my birthday? Come on, Pock.”

The use of his nickname made his hazel eyes snap to you. He ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t dance, Y/N, how about I buy you a drink instead.”

Sighing, you took what you could get, “Okay, fine.”

He got up and went towards the bar, and Annie appeared at your side, “How’s it going with thunderhead?”

“Bad. He won’t come dance.”

“Then spice it up a little.” Annie grinned, no doubt drunk herself for actually smiling, “Do something to make him jealous. If he’s into you, he won’t let it slide.”

She backed off into the crowd as Porco returned, leaving you to stew in thought. Do something to make him jealous? What could that possibly be?

“Here you go, it’s what you usually get at the bar.” He said in your ear, his breath ticklingyour cheek. Butterflies erupted in your stomach, traveling down between your legs. You thanked the alcohol for already tinging your cheeks red.

“Thanks!” You smiled sweetly at him as he sank down in his stool.

“Having fun?”

“Yeah, who knew Bertholdt and Annie could dance like that!” You pointed to where they were, dancing even more closely than before.

“They get a little racy when they come here.” Porco said, lips quirked at the sight, “You’d never know.”

“So you’ve never danced with them before?” You asked, thinking about all the times they’d talked about going out, “Not once?”

“Nope, I like sitting to myself, or talking to Pieck when she comes with.”

“Where’d she go?” You asked, really not caring. Summoning some courage, you put a hand on his thigh while looking toward the bar where she’d last been seen heading to.

“She saw someone over by the bar she wanted to say hi to.” His voice sounded just a little strained.

You fell into silence, and your mind raced with something to say. Come on, wasn’t the alcohol supposed to help?

“You look great, by the way.” He said it more quietly than he’d been talking, causing you to look back at him, and you swore his face was redder than before.

“You think so?” You looked down at yourself, “I feel a little silly.”

“Nah, that dress is…” He trailed off, avoiding your gaze.

“Well you look good yourself.” You said, eyeing the black jacket he was wearing in place of his usual green bomber. Underneath was a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans falling perfectly over his legs. It was a casual outfit, but it was made for him.

He grinned, “Of course I do.”

“So full of yourself.”

“Someone’s gotta be.”

“Wish I was.”

You thought you’d said it in your head, but Porco leaned forward, “What?”

Quickly removing your hand from his leg, you took a drink, mortified that’d you spoken out loud. Shrugging, you said, “Nothing, just talking to myself.” You wanted to shoot yourself in the foot. Some flirt you were.

“Hey Y/N, happy birthday!”

You mentally rolled your eyes at the sound of Pieck’s voice, but you smiled at her and said, “Thank you,” as she clambered into the seat next to Porco.

“Pock, you’ll never believe it,” She put a hand on his thigh this time, the other on his upper arm, and explained something you didn’t want to listen to. You’d had enough already.

Turning your eyes back out to your friends, a sudden idea sprang to mind. Make him jealous. There’s only one thing that could make Porco jealous if he really did like you. Getting up, you shuffled your way back to Annie, Bert, and Reiner. Glancing up at the tall blonde, you said, “Hey Reiner, wanna dance?”

Annie smiled knowingly as he pulled you into him, your bodies moving with the music. His hands moved to your waist, mouth dropping down to your ear, “He’s being an asshole isn’t he?”

You tipped your head up to look at him, “Huh?”

“Porco.” Reiner said, “Everyone knows you’re hot for him. Besides him.”

“What?” You shook your head, “No way, I-”

“Save it, Y/N.” He grinned, “Annie briefed us with the mission, we weren't gonna let him sit over there forever. I’ll help you get through his thick skull. He’s been staring holes into my head this whole time.”

“But…him and Pieck…”

“We’ll find out if they’re together real soon.”

Reiner gripped your hips tighter, your bodies grinding together. You rose your arms up and threw them back around his neck, letting him guide you. Across the room, Porco sipped his drink with a crushing grip, trying, and failing, not to make it obvious he was watching you.

A new song started, one of your favorites, and you couldn’t help the way you danced now. You did feel slightly bad for catching Reiner off guard as you shook your ass against him, Annie and Bert throwing their arms up to urge you on. You dropped yourself to the ground and back up, Reiner’s arms wrapping around you. Any girl would have loved to be you, but you would rather be in someone else’s embrace.

And that person was suddenly in front of you, gazing down at you with an annoyed expression. You tilted your head, “Pock?”

“I’ll take that dance.”

“I thought you don’t dance.”

“Changed my mind.”

His hands skimmed over your hips to hold your lower back, your arms instinctively wrapping around his neck as Reiner fell away from you. His gaze was heated, brow still furrowed as you pulled him closer. Rising up on your tip toes, you said into his ear, “Porco Galliard, are you jealous?”

“Of what?”

“Me dancing with Reiner?”

“Hell no.”

“You came over pretty fast.”

He sighed, “Cause you in that dress is driving me crazy.”

You had to hide a grin as you bobbed to the music, craning your head to be able to see him better, “Is that good or bad?”

“Depends on who you’re talking about.” Hazel eyes traversed your body, “Good for you cause you look sexy, bad for me because…you look sexy.”

Those butterflies swarmed again, and this time you knew your face got redder. You bit the inside of your cheek, summoning that courage that was supposed to be there, “But what about you and Pieck?”

“What about us?” He looked confused.

“Aren’t you guys together?”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me you believe that, too.”

“Well neither of you has ever denied it.” You shouted over the music, “And you’ve been ignoring me all night and hanging out with her.”

“We’re not together, Y/N,” Porco said like it was obvious, “we’re just good friends. Nothing’s ever happened. And I’ve been hanging with her cause she doesn’t like to dance either.”

Relief flooded through you, and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. They weren’t a thing. Porco didn’t have feelings for her. Thank _god_.

He watched you curiously, arching an eyebrow, “Why? Are _you_ jealous?”

“Me?” You laughed, “No way.”

“You are. You’re jealous. That’s real precious, Y/N.”

“Jealous of what?”

“The thought of me and Pieck.” He smiled smugly, “What do you like me or something?”

“You are such an idiot.” You blurted, “Of course I do. How has it taken you so long to notice?”

The hands on your back pressed more firmly as his face gave away his surprise, “What? Me?”

“Duh!” You rolled your eyes, “I’ve liked you for so long, it’s embarrassing.”

  
“I thought you liked Reiner!”

“Where’d you hear that?”

  
“I didn’t, just thought you guys had a thing going.” He looked away from you, “That’s why I haven’t made any moves. As much as the guy pisses me off, I have morals.”

“Well then,” There was that courage, “feel free to make a move.”

There was a moment where neither of you moved, as if you both didn’t really know what to do. But then his lips were warm against yours, soft and plump, slow. He tasted like spice and alcohol, the smell of his cologne enveloping you. Your fingers teased the soft short hair at the nape of his neck, standing on tip toes to meet him. His lips parted, and you felt his tongue run along your bottom lip, before it wound its way into your mouth.

One of his hands gripped your hip, and you shivered as his fingers pressed hard into you, and you felt yourself longing for them to touch other places. A fire ignited inside of you, burning and threatening to consume you whole. You needed him, more than ever, you needed to feel him.

Porco was the first to pull away, moving his mouth to your ear so only you could hear, “How far can I go?”

“How far do you want to?”

You felt his breath on your neck as he chuckled, “It’s about a mile back to my place.”

The fire swirled between your legs, encouraging you to say, “Then we better get going.”

The two of you bid an obvious farewell to your friends, practically running back to Porco’s studio apartment. You were too impatient while he unlocked the door, running a hand up his lean back, to glide your fingers over the short hair on the back of his head. He finally got the door unlocked, and you were on each other before it could close back shut.

His large hands enveloped your head, shoulders bunching as he leaned down to kiss you. This time, your kiss was more fervent, pleading. He pulled you forward to kick the door shut, and then leaned down to pick you up behind your knees. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, back hitting the door as his hands ran up your thighs. You felt his cock twitch between your legs, empowered by the fact that you had caused it.

Your arms snaked around his neck, pulling you closer into him. You couldn’t be close enough.

He moved away from the door, easily carrying you across the room to his bed. Gently setting you down, he let his jacket fall from his torso, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. It strained from his muscles, and you watched as he lifted it up and over his head. Before you could think, your hands were on his abdomen, running over the toned abs and up to his pecks. He was immaculate.

He leaned back down to kiss you deeply, his body pressing firmly and sweetly against yours. But just as you were going to go further, he rose up onto his forearms to gaze down at you, “Are you sure, Y/N? You really want this?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” You said in confusion.

“Sometimes alcohol makes us make poor decisions.”

“Porco…” You shook your head with a serious look, “I want this.”

“With me?”

“No one else.” You cupped his cheek, running your thumb over his cheekbone, “I’ve only ever wanted you.”

His lips were delicate as they ran along your jaw, under your ear, down your neck. Large hands gently tugged up your dress, pushing it over your head to toss onto the floor. His eyes held the sight of your breasts, hands reaching up to capture each one. Your eyes fluttered closed, the feel of him squeezing you like nothing you could have imagined. Your lips parted, legs bending, as his mouth enveloped your breast. His tongue flicked across your nipple, before his teeth caught it between them, biting down firmly. You whimpered, hands curling into his sheets.

Eventually his mouth traveled lower, kisses continuing over your stomach, to your hips, the inside of your thighs. He laid on his stomach, legs thrown over the side of the bed, and pulled you closer by your hips. You couldn’t help the way you gasped as his tongue slid past your folds, delving deep into your hole before moving up and over your clit. His hazel eyes watched you in satisfaction, breath hot against your mound as your head tipped back in ecstasy. His name fell loosely from your lips, making his grip on your hips tighten.

The tongue that lapped at your pussy pressed harder, hitting every one of your sweet spots. Never in your life had a sexual partner been able to satisfy you in this way, and you vaguely wondered how he’d gotten so good.

A finger slipped inside you, quickly followed by another. They pressed upward, stroking that spot that so many neglected. It made you nearly shoot up in your spot, back arching dramatically as pleasure crept up your spine, down your thighs. Mixed with the sensations of his mouth sucking and tonging your clit, you felt yourself on the verge of heaven.

Your fingers tangled unbiddenly in his light hair, making Porco hum against you. Everything about you intoxicated him, from the way you felt, how you tasted, how his name sounded so sweet on your lips, to the way you curled and writhed because of him. He’d imagined this moment so many times, gone over every detail of how he imagined this night would be, and nothing could compare to now. He was captured by you in every way, his feelings solidified, and he knew this was it. You were the only one that could ever make him feel this alive.

Lights danced against your closed eyelids as you tipped over the edge, your body quaking uncontrollably. Porco’s advances quickened and intensified as you came, your legs wrapping around his head and fists balling his soft hair. You cried out, words you didn’t know spilling from your mouth.

He sat up as you came down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. With a smirk, he leaned over you and asked, “How was that?”

“No one’s ever done that before.” You said breathlessly, holding his intense gaze. His arms were quivering, and you knew it was all he could do not to stuff himself inside you right there.

“Well not everyone’s the Jaw titan, huh?”

He leaned down to kiss you, the taste of yourself ever present on his lips. You could feel his erection on your thigh, hot and twitching, waiting to be paid attention to. You reached down to wrap your fingers around it, surprised at how large it was. His lips parted as you did, sighing into you as you pumped your fist. He leaned his forehead against yours, eyes squeezed shut, hands bunching the fabric next to your head.

“Lay on your back.” You said, his eyes fluttering open at the sound of your voice. He did, watching with a heavy gaze as you settled down between his legs this time, eager to please him as he’d done you. This time, you had the satisfaction of watching his head fall back, feel his fingers twining in your hair as your mouth covered his cock. You took him as far as you could, trying to push further, but failing. You gagged on his cock, making his thighs bunch underneath your palms. You bobbed your head then, running your tongue along the underside of his length.

“Y/N,” His voice was low, “that feels so good.”

You made a noise of satisfaction, enjoying his moans as the vibration of your throat massaged his cock. Taking him in one of your hands, you sucked the head of his dick while pumping the base with your hand. Your hair tightened in his grasp, making you moan at the feel of it pulling.

Porco pushed your mouth off of him, capturing your chin in his fingers, “I can’t wait anymore.”

You put a hand on his chest as he started rising, making him look up at you in confusion. Shaking your head, you crawled on top of him, “Porco Galliard, do you think you’re in charge here?”

HIs lips quirked upward, but he didn’t smile, “Then who is? You?”

You chuckled, taking his cock in your hand, “Quit being a Warrior, Pock, let yourself be vulnerable for once.”

He grunted as you sank down onto him, taking his cock in its entirety. You grit your teeth together at the feel of him stretching you open, pushing into you. You clamped down around him, both of you pausing to enjoy the feel of his cock buried inside you.

“Fuck.” He breathed, fingers crushing your thighs and no doubt leaving future bruises, “You’re so tight.”

Electricity jolted your jelloed limbs, and you began to rock your hips, balancing yourself with a hand on his chest. He settled back, leaning against the headboard, and watched you with heated eyes as you rode him. His grip changed from your hips to the plumpness of your ass, pulling you forward with every motion of your body.

You couldn’t help the way you moaned, or the way your nails dug into his peck. His cock hit deep inside you, sending waves of pleasure up into your abdomen. The bed was shaking, headboard tapping the wall, and you halfheartedly hoped there was no one in the apartment next to you.

“You told me…” He said, pausing to moan as you rocked forward, “not to be a Warrior. But-” He grinned, eyes shooting up to yours and you knew you were in trouble, “fuck I just can’t.”

In one motion, he sat up, muscled arms wrapping around you, and toppled forward so that he was on top of you, dog tags dangling down against your collarbone. Loose hairs from his undercut hung forward, and he slammed his cock into you. You grinned, reaching your arms up to cling to his back as he continued to thrust powerfully inside you. The feel of him opening you up, diving deep into your pussy, was enough to make your toes curl.

“You were torturing me going so slow.” He said, voice shaking with every thrust, “Fucking tease.”

“I’m just trying to help you relax.” You feigned innocence.

“Liar.”

Porco’s rhythm began to falter, and his breathing came in ragged. Sweat coated his brow, and he groaned in satisfaction as your fingernails drug down his back. You could feel his muscles coiled in his shoulders, flexing with every thrust of his hips. You knew he was growing closer to his release, and you wanted nothing more than to feel him quivering in your arms.

“I can’t…last much longer.” He grunted, head hanging low as he concentrated.

“Then come, Porco.” You said sweetly, holding the back of his head, hair damp with sweat, “Come inside me.”

Your words pushed him over the edge, and he slammed himself inside you as he released himself. His moans were a symphony to your ears, and you held him close as he collapsed onto you, hips jerking with every wave of his orgasm. He latched onto the soft spot in the crook of your neck, biting softly as his hands bruised your upper arms.

He rolled away from you when he was finished, the product of his orgasm gushing out of you. Looking at you out of the corner of his eye, he panted up into the air and said, “You go clean up first.”

It was all you could do to clamber to your feet, knees still weak from your orgasm and being bent on top of him. You took a warm wash cloth to clean yourself, making sure to get everything. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you smirked from the light marks that were already forming from his grip on you. With a new cloth, you ventured back out into the room to hand it to him.

He took it gratefully, throwing it as far to the bathroom as he could get when he was finished. Pulling you onto his chest, his gaze was now light and full of admiration, “Happy Birthday, Y/N."

"Thanks, Pock." You grinned, "I loved the present."

"So no regrets?”

You looked away, “Well…”

Porco sat up onto his forearms in concern, “Well?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, “I really wanted to tease you more.”

“Not funny.” He fell back against the pillows, but smiled, “So what do you think?”

“You’re amazing.”

“Not what I meant, but thanks.” His hazel eyes flicked to you, “I wouldn’t mind doing this more often…if you want.”

“Depends.” You tilted your head, “As a couple or just friends with benefits?”

“I’m not a benefits type of guy.” He said, eyes determined, “It’s either all or nothing.”

“Then I choose all of you.” You answered, giving him a quick peck on the forehead, “Nothing half assed.”

“Then you get me for as long as you can have me.”

“How long is that?”

“About nine years now.”

“Then we better make it worthwhile.”

“Trust me,” He turned off the lights and pulled you close, your leg draping over his middle, “if it’s anything like that, I don’t know if I’ll make it for nine yeas.”

“Then can I go after Reiner?”

“Fuck off.”

“So you _were_ jealous.”

“Come on Y/N.” His voice was cocky as usual, “He got a dance, I fucked you. No comparison to be jealous of.”

“Whatever you say, Porco.”

You settled into him, listening as his breathing slowed when sleep overcame him. Closing your eyes, you swore to yourself that you’d make every single day for the next nine years worth it to him. After sacrificing so much of himself for the Warriors, you were determined to make your time together as best you could.

Because Porco Galliard was worth everything.


End file.
